Sex & Sesame Street
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Eliot makes a mistake but it turns out better than could of hoped or even thought of.


Title: Sex & Sesame StreetInspiration: Monologue 1st verseRating/Warnings(if any): Strong T sexual themes light Count: 859

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words and ideas. Characters belong to John Rogers and Dean Devlin..

Notes: Written for the Leverageland Musical Inspiration.

Summary: Eliot makes a mistake but it turns out better than could of hoped or even thought of.

-/-/-/-/-

Eliot knows there's a whole list of people you should not under any circumstances sleep with ever. Your mother, your sister, your 12th grade English teacher, Parker… Well he's marked Mrs. Dalman and Parker off the list anyway, he groans. He should not of done this.

The night comes back to him in pieces stained around the edges with a drunken mist. Pale skin on worn blue sheets. Firm muscles quivering beneath his lips. Blonde hair haloed in the light from the street bleeding through the open window. Being enveloped in her warmth he remembers it all and is hard again instantly. He hates himself. He should've done this with anyone but Parker. She's not the one who should be used to fill up all his angry little holes. He wants to scream, he wants to run is dying too but he can't.

It's Parker and she's to innocent to understand the whole sexing and running thing would have nothing and everything to do with her all at the same time.

He throws an arm over his eyes to block out the bright sun seeping through the window. Fights the urge to sigh. He breathes in and out like a metronome at work. She sleeps more soundly than he thought possible for Parker. Something furry brushes his back. He soon realizes "Bunny." is half buried beneath him. He feels low and dirty almost more than when worked for Moreau.

He gently pulls bunny from under him nestling him next to Parker. The bedraggled stuffed animal wasn't in bed when he'd fallen asleep. He wasn't sure what it said that she hadn't woken him when she went to get it.

She's curled into him blonde locks tickling his neck and nose smelling faintly lemony.

She languishes against him like a cat. Eyes opening blearily. "Hi, Eliot I know you're awake."

"Hi Parker um-" He fumbles for words the soft gentleness of her voice sets him off kilter.

"Sophie owes me a grand." Parker stated apropos of nothing.

Eliot's brain froze completely for a solid minute "Do what? Why?" He pushes himself up on to his elbows to look at her as she gets out of bed.

"Well we were wondering if you were any good in bed and you are…Make me breakfast." she added, strolling naked into his kitchen. He gets up because apparently Parker needs food.

"You had sex with me for a bet?" he called out half dressing half trotting to keep up with her.

"No I had sex with you because I wanted too and that whole pretzels thing with Hardison is getting too complicated."

"You make my head hurt." Eliot grumbled snapping his drapes closed the kid in the next building had a telescope.

"I'm kind insulted that Sophie thought I'd…"

"Her exact words were Eliot's too tightly wound for good sex he probably only does it strictly missionary, in the dark, under the covers."

Eliot did not indignantly snort he positively did not. "Put on something that qualifies as clothes and I'll make you pancakes."

She comes back dressed in his black tee shirt and he tries very hard not to thing about why he likes the way it brushes the tops of her thighs as she moves. He gets his Mise en place ready for the pancakes. He has his back turned to her as he says. "Listen Parker I- I'm sorry."

"Do me the favor of not devaluing something I enjoyed I'm crazy sure but I'm still a woman and I don't regret what happened between us, so please don't coddle me okay? You are the one person who doesn't and I like it that way." he looked over his shoulder at her she held his gaze firmly. "Ok then I won't be sorry."

She stood and walked over to him. "Or guilty." she kissed him firmly. He nodded his response.

"Can I help?" she looked at him with that childlike exuberance and couldn't help but smile.

"Sure pour this carton of cream in here." he held up a metal mixing bowl. "Pour a cup of sugar in and a teaspoon of vanilla and then take the hand mixer and go to town until its makes stiff peaks got that?" she smiled. "Yup."

"No eating it as you go either." he ordered. "Fun killer." she said dryly.

They sat in front of the TV Hardison harangued him into buying, pancakes before them covered in whip cream and fruit. Parker transfixed by Sesame Street on the TV.

Sex, pancakes and Big Bird. Parker was still Parker no matter the situation.

"Which is your favorite character?" She asked.

"Oscar The Grouch." He forked up a bite.

"Very predictable, Eliot.

"And you never are Parker.

"Touché." they continued eating. " I like Grover." She told him. He grinned at her.

Sometimes life is a sucker punch in the kisser Eliot thought but for now he didn't mind so much.


End file.
